The Crimson King
by BloodKnight109
Summary: For 15 year old Freddie Benson, life was simply one word, hell. However, his life changes forever one day when his Mom tells him about a boarding school named, Saint Hall. It is here that Freddie will come to discover both the secrets and power hidden within himself, and maybe even fall in love along the way. Let the adventure begin! Freddie/Harem
1. Chapter 0 P1: Welcome to My Hell

_Hey guys, this is an idea that was inspired into my mind thanks to the fanfic, "Speaking Volume," by The Tenderness 3.0. I really hope you guys enjoy it!_**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters of Victorious and Icarly. The only things I own are the setting for the boarding school and my original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 0 Part 1: Welcome to My Hell**

_Brrrriiiiiiiiinnngggg_

The sharp sound of the school bell echoed fiercely throughout the halls of Ridgeway High school. The routinely ring of the bell was like a beacon of freedom and happiness for many of the students-and even some of the faculty-as the sounds of feet shuffling against the floor and chairs scraping over the floors could already be heard.

"Alright class, we'll stop here and pick up where we left off on Monday," informed a rather elderly looking red-headed woman, as she began to gather her papers for the day. Though her tone of voice was utterly bored and lacked any emotion whatsoever, one could tell that she wasn't exactly a _happy camper_. This was due to the scowl that seemed to be almost stamped onto her face. Though the scowl was still there, while she was gathering her belongings, the scowl did lighten up just a bit, as she was happy due to her being free from her job for this week. "Remember, be sure to read chapters three through five for the test next week." After announcing that last bit of information, she then practically _bolted _out of the room, leaving the class to gather their own belongings together.

It didn't take long, as within a matter of seconds, the students were already to their feet and out the door. Well...all except for one.

All the way in the rear of the classroom, a student sat there in near total isolation. This student was a freshman by the name of Freddie-his real name was Fredward, but he preferred Freddie-Benson. All throughout this-actually every-class, while other students would gossip or text among each other whenever the teachers back was turned, or while the few who actually payed attention in class would aid each other in taking notes, he would simply sit there and not make a peep. He wouldn't say a word to anyone and would only speak if the teacher had called on him to answer a question; which was quite rare actually. Regardless of his quietness, he was by no means a lazy, as he would pay attention and follow along just like the others. It was just that he was so withdrawn that no one really paid that much attention to him, and that was how he liked it.

Once he made sure that enough time had gone by, Freddie then made his way over to the door and carefully peaked out through the little glass panel in it. He didn't see anyone standing by or near the door, so he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. Deciding everything was okay, he then gently opened the door and made his way out into the halls.

Though it had merely been six minutes since the final bell had rung, Freddie could see that the halls were already flooded with students. Most of them were now at their lockers getting everything together for either a weekend of studying and homework, or for some-actually most-of them, a weekend of fun and goofing off. Every now and then, Freddie would occasionally see a teacher or faculty member happily scampering off to enjoy their own weekend. For some, they weren't alone, as several of them were already surrounded by their friends or their little groups.

Seeing that no one was paying him any real attention-much to his relief-Freddie then went over to his own locker. There was no one around the group of lockers that his was a part of, meaning he didn't have to worry about any of his neighbors today. Looking inside, he checked over his belongings to make sure that none of them had been stolen again. Luckily, everything was actually there this time; which was shamefully, a rarity. He recalled how it'd nearly taken him two whole weeks to find all of his stuff the last time.

_So far so good_, he thought to himself almost happily, though it leaned more along the lines of cautiously. He'd managed to make it through the last half of the day without anything past the usual insults and teasing. No one had knocked over his tray in lunch or had even dumped the messy contents onto his head. There was no one waiting to ambush him when he left the room, no were there any of the usual vultures stalking around his locker. Maybe...just maybe he would be able to leave for home in peace.

The universe unfortunately, had other plans for him.

Just as he was done getting everything together, his locker door was suddenly slammed shut right in his face. Turning to his left, he was greeted by the smug smile of a blonde boy he knew all too well.

"Hey _Fredward_, whatcha doing buddy," he asked smugly, as he leaned against one of the lockers. A cocky smile lay across his face as he looked down at the slightly shorter boy.

"Hey Josh, just getting my stuff together to go home," he answered honestly, knowing that it was pointless to try to come up with a lie.

"Oh really? Well let me give you a hand with that," Josh replied as he snatched the remaining books out of his grasp. "Wow man, these books sure are heavy. I don't know if I can hold them," he exclaimed with obvious falseness. Even going so far as to act as though they weighed a ton and that he was quickly losing his balance.

"No it's okay. I can carry them myself," Freddie informed him, trying desperately to avoid what he already knew was coming.

"No dude, it's good. I'm sure I can carry this n-," Josh began, but stopped as he began to wobble more and more. "Uh oh, I'm going to fall! Oh noooo!" With that last bit of bad acting, Josh then tumbled to the floor, though he stopped himself before he _actually _fell. However, he didn't even attempt to keep Freddie's books from the same fate, as they hit the floor with a rather loud bang. This would draw the attention of some of the students, but seeing who it was, they would either advert their attention or worse, laugh. "Oh man, Freddie I'm so sorry dude! I'm just so-whoops," he started, before acting like he tripped and grabbed onto Freddie's locker door to save himself; in the process opening it. "Whoa, that was a close one. I almost-whoa!" Acting like he tripped again, his hand reached over and found its way inside the locker-or more specifically, on his belongings-as he then pulled it back. The result was nearly all of Freddie's belongings raining sown from his locker like a waterfall.

"Not again," the unfortunate boy mumbled to himself, as he looked at the puddle of mess that now laid at his feet.

"Oh wow, I really am a klutz," he laughed, not even trying to put in his little false generosity.

"No no, it's okay. Thanks for trying to help me though," Freddie thanked him. Though this was actually a forced action, as Freddie had learned from experience that even it he did anything , it would only make things worse for him. So instead of starting a scene, he instead bent over so he could get started on cleaning up the mess.

Nearly as soon as he had begun, he felt something hard hit him in the back, sending him crashing down into the pile. After taking a few seconds to recover from the impact, Freddie then sat up to see that another boy; this one with short brown hair, had snuck up behind him. Just like Josh, Freddie knew this boy well too, if not, better. This was Brad, Josh's best friend and fellow torturer of many, especially one Freddie Benson.

"Aw, did the little loser make a mess again," he asked mockingly, his tone not containing even a hint of kindness. Out of the two, Brad was the worst. Unlike his partner, Brad would actually inflict physical pain onto their victims and he was far more aggressive in terms of what they did. And the worst part of it all was that he actually enjoyed his sick work.

"Looks like it, Brad. Our little Freddie here just keeps having his little accidents," Josh chimed in, as he went over to stand by his friend's side. "Hey Brad, don't you think we should help our little buddy?" Hearing the question being raised, a dark smile came over Brad's face, as he made his way over to the still down boy.

"Yeah, you're right Josh. Let's give little Freddie here a hand." He then gather several of Freddie's possessions; papers, books, pencils, and threw them up into the air. "Hey Josh, don't just stand there and be a jerk, come and help out too," Brad encouraged him, as he too came over to the mess. Following his buddy's lead, Josh gathered his own cluster of things and flung them into the air. The two continued to do this for about a minute, just gathering random pieces of stuff and then tossing them freely into the air above. All the while they did this, they laughed happily as if it were some kind of game.

"Alright, I think we've helped put here enough for today," Brad sighed happily, as he took a quick glance around at their handiwork. The three boys were now completely surrounded in a ring of what use to be school supplies. Within this messy ring, there were multiple sheets of paper; many were ripped and torn in several places. There were also splotches of ink here and there from broken pens, as well as several ripped pages from textbooks that joined the ranks of there torn comrades. Not only that but the bits and pieces of now broken equipment also added to the litter. Basically, it was an absolute wreck.

Seeing the state his property had now been reduced to, all Freddie could do to suppress his anger and not lunge at them, was to ball his hands into fists. And not just simple fists either, but the kind of fist you make that causes pain to shoot through your palm from squeezing too hard.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to get everything you need together. Let us know if you need some help again sometime. We're always willing to help out the pathetic," Brad laughed, as the two took their leave from their poor victim. Though they didn't leave peacefully, as with every step they took, they made sure that they trampled over and grinded their feet into every piece of the mess that they could. And if that wasn't bad enough, Brad decided to put the icing on the cake with a nice fat spit onto one his books. "See you later, Freddie! Hope you have a good weekend, man!" That was the last thing he heard Brad laugh as he and Josh finally left the boy.

Though he was now free of the two, his ordeal was hardly over. As he attempted to pick up the remains of his destroyed possessions, there were occasional students who would only help to pour salt into the wound. Some would point and laugh at his misfortune, others would throw paper and various other things at him, and there were even those who would kick up his temporarily organized stacks. However, no matter what they did to him, Freddie never once raised a hand or spoke up to stop them.

After several strenuous retries, Freddie finally managed to not only get his things together, but also find and gather the exact materials he needed to go over for the weekend. However, this accomplishment was a bit bittersweet, as by the time he finished, the only ones left at the school were himself, a few faculty members and several custodians. Looking at a nearby clock on the wall, he saw that it was already twenty minutes past the time school was over!

_Wow, time really does fly when you have to clean up other people's mess_, he thought glumly, as he made his way out the front doors and into the world. The moment he stepped outside, he found his eyes being hit with the powerful brightness of the Sun's rays. The sudden brightness caused him to briefly shield his eyes as he waited for them to adjust to the lighting of their new surroundings.

"I don't know what's worse, the way things are going...or the fact that I'm actually starting to get use to it all," he said to himself as he started to make his way home. However, just as soon as he started, he soon found himself stopping in his tracks. His body started to shake as he could feel them coming. "I guess Brad was right about something after all. I really am pathetic," he managed to choke out, as he wiped away the tears that fell down his face. Though these weren't tears of pure sadness. Within those tears there was also pain, anger, regret, hate and so many other emotions all rolled into one. They were truly the tears of one's heart.

Wiping the last of the tears away, Freddie decided to brave through the emotions that plagued his heart and continued again onward to home. After all, he wouldn't have to worry about any of that for two whole days, as he would soon be returning to the one place in the world that made him feel accepted and truly happy; home.

* * *

**AN: **_I have watched and read several good battle harem anime and manga; such as Rosario Vampire, High School DxD and Sekirei. And for a while now, I've wanted to see a harem story like one of those with either Icarly or Victorious. Then one day, I stumbled upon a little story called, "Speaking Volume," and my wishes were answered! The fanfic is written well and is very exciting. In fact, after reading it, I was inspired to create my own battle harem fanfic. And so, here it is! The story will feature none other than Freddie Benson as our main character. And if some of you were wondering why Carly and Sam weren't at school with him, it's because the Icarly trio have never met in this universe and will meet at the boarding school. Anyway, this is merely the first half to the prologue and the second half will be coming soon. Hope you guys enjoy it, please read and review! _


	2. Chapter 0 P2: The Light Out of The Hell

**Chapter 0 Part 2: The Light Out of the Hell**

"Home sweet home," Freddie sighed, as he stared at the building that towered in front of him. Said building was a large apartment complex named the, "Bushwell Plaza," and it was here that Freddie had come to know as home for his entire young life. Making his way into the entrance, Freddie was given a non-too kind greeting by a certain someone.

"Uuuughhh it's you!"

"Nice to see you too, Lewbert," Freddie greeted the building's doorman, as he wore his usual grimace of pure irritation. Unlike others who treated him horribly, he wasn't that nerved by Lewbert's harsh comments and remarks towards him. This was because of one basic fact, Lewbert hated _everyone_! If you were alive-no scratch that-if you existed in any way shape or form, Lewbert despised you. And that was just the norm, God help you if you say something bad about the large wart on the side of his face!

"God, why do you keep coming back here!? And what're you doing here so early anyway, don't you have school or something," he asked, as he pulled up a magazine in front of him, absolutely no glimmer of interest in his voice. Freddie could've sworn the wart actually throbbed, making him a little queasy.

"Uh, Lewbert, school got out almost an hour ago," Freddie informed him, though Lewbert simply waved him off, not taking his eyes from whatever he was reading.

"Egh whatever," was all he said, as he simply turned the page of his magazine to continue his reading. Shaking his head in a bit of amusement at the doorman, Freddie simply decided to make his way up to his apartment without another word. While he was about to make the first turn to go up the second row of stairs, he could hear Lewbert's irritated voice yelling from downstairs. Apparently someone else had just arrived, and it was clear that they were going to get the same _friendly _service.

After climbing up several flights of stairs, Freddie finally stood in front of a single door, **8-D** was labeled atop of it. Here Freddie stood outside the door to his apartment. Reaching inside his pocket for something, Freddie fished around within it for several seconds before he pulled it out, a key; the key to his apartment to be exact.

"Oh Freddie, you're home already," he heard a rather small voice call out to him. Turning around, Freddie was greeted by the sight of small grey-haired woman, poking herself out of another door. Said door belonged to the apartment directly across from his own. As for the woman who asked the question, she had a kind smile highlighting her wrinkled-yet still bearing aspects of past beauty-face.

"Hi Carol, how are you," Freddie asked the woman, as he returned her kindness with a warm smile of his own. This woman was Freddie and his mother's neighbor, Carol Strightfield. She was already living at the Bushwell Plaza when the Bensons had first moved in ten years ago, and by what she told them, she had lived here years before their arrival as well. Since the very first day she spoke to them, she has been a good friend to the Bensons and had shown the two nothing but absolute kindness and understanding. To Freddie, since he hadn't known anyone else in his family, Carol was the closest thing to a grandmother that the boy had. And the feeling was mutual.

"I'm fine Freddie, thank you for asking," she replied, as she stepped out into the hallway to join the boy as company. Freddie didn't make even the slightest hint that he objected to her company. "So tell me, how was school today?" Hearing the innocent question, he couldn't help but scowl inside his mind at the memory of recent events.

"School? Everything went well," he lied to her, throwing in his best smile to help push in the false answer as the truth. Carol however was no fool. She almost instantly detected the lie and gave Freddie a rather stern look.

"Freddie, are you lying to me," she asked in a tone an adult would use whenever they had caught a child in a lie. It was the tone they used when they would test the child's ability to tell the truth. Knowing the tone and under the power of her stern look, Freddie's facade caved in and the truth came forth.

"Yes Ma'am I am, sorry. School was horrible as usual," he admitted truthfully, letting his head fall slightly. This only caused Carol to gently clasp her hands over both of his cheeks and raise him back up to face her.

"It's okay, deary. Would you like to talk about it," she asked sweetly. Feeling no sense of anything but her usual kind heartedness and generosity, Freddie felt no reason to hold back from her. Taking a deep breath, Freddie nodded his head as they then took a seat on a bench in the hallway

After divulging in her what really happened in school, Freddie felt like he had lifted a heavy weight off of his chest and let out a deep sigh of relaxation. It always helped him whenever he talked to Carol about his problems. She wouldn't judge the boy or criticize him for why he never did anything to stop them. She would just calmly and quietly sit and listen to his problems.

"I see, children today can be so cruel to each other," Carol said more to herself than to Freddie. She then returned her gaze to the boy before her and proceeded to rub his head affectionately. "Freddie, I'm so sorry that you have to go through that. Have you looked to see if there are any other schools you could transfer to? I'm sure there must be one where the children don't behave like wild dogs. Oh, maybe that was wrong of me to say. After all, I think I just insulted every dog in the world." Hearing her joke around while at the same time being serious caused Freddie to let out a quick laugh.

"Yeah, I think you did. But I've thought about looking into a new school, the problem is that they either cost too much or there not that good. I don't want my Mom to go through the hassle of getting another job again, and I definitely don't want her money to go to waste on a bad school. Guess I'm just going to have to tough it out for four years," he chuckled, trying to make it come out as being more of a joke. However, hearing himself, Freddie could clearly hear the forced happiness in his voice. Thinking back, he recalled how things weren't always as bad as they are now, he did have some friends when he was little. Though they weren't exactly _best_ friends, they were still his friends. However, he did remember that he had one person that he considered his best friend, a girl by the name of Tori. When he entered into the third grade, she and her family moved away somewhere and Freddie never heard from her again. To this day, he wondered where she was and what she was doing.

"There there, sweety," Carol cooed calmly. "Freddie, you're a strong boy, you've been blessed with a sharp mind, a kind heart, and such a strong soul. I rarely see people today with the kind of qualities that you have, you are such an extraordinary child. I know things seem dark now, but I promise you, the light _will _shine through." Hearing her "words of wisdom" as he liked to call them, Freddie almost instantly felt what was like warmth penetrate into his heart, as he smiled at the woman.

"Thank you Carol, you always know how to make me feel better," he thanked her, as he gave her a hug, which she happily returned.

"Alright then, I've wasted enough of your time. I guess I'll let you go home then," she informed him, as she attempted to stand up. Seeing that she was having some trouble, Freddie was more than willing to not only help her up; but also help her to her door.

"Trust me, Carol, you could never waste my time. Anyway, I'll see you later," he informed her, giving her one last hug before she departed into her apartment. Turning back to his door, Freddie then made his way into his own apartment. The inside was quite nice, as everything was neatly put and kept in its proper place. It gave off a nice and quaint feel to it, admittedly like the kind of feeling one would get from visiting the house of a grandparent. Well, his mother did like to keep things nice and clean more than most people he knew.

Freddie didn't need to announce his arrival, as he knew that she wasn't home yet. His mother worked as a nurse at a local hospital, and to help make enough money to help support the both of them, she would often work the night shifts as well. Sure it helped out with the income, but that meant that Freddie wouldn't see his mom that much. Taking a look over at a clock atop one of the living room dressers, he saw that it was already 4:25, his mother wouldn't be home till around 11 or 12!

Seeing that he didn't have much of anything else to do, Freddie decided to go and take a quick shower before then changing into some more comfortable clothes. After he was changed, he then went into the kitchen and proceeded to fix himself a quick meal consisting of Ramen noodles, an apple and a can of cola. It wasn't that big of a deal to him that he had to eat alone like this most of the time, after doing it for awhile, he'd actually gotten used to it. There were occasional times when he could catch his Mom for a quick breakfast together or even times when she would get home early enough for them to have a little dinner together. But for the most part, he would often come home to an empty home. After finishing his little meal, Freddie decided that he should relax for a little while before he would start on some of his homework. He then took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV. After channel surfing through several programs, he finally came to a rest on one of his favorite shows, "That's a Drag."

Though he did enjoy the show, Freddie soon found himself dozing off, and before he knew it, he was passed out on the couch in a matter of minutes. In the dream, he was somewhere dark and foggy. Where, he didn't know, but he felt scared and afraid beyond anything else. He initially started out walking through the vast nothingness, however he soon found himself running. The reason? All around him, he could hear voices, voices that were yelling-no _screaming-_at him all sorts of insults and horrible things. That, combined with the infinite darkness that surrounded him, it was all too much for Freddie as he ran furiously through the void. However, no matter how much he ran, he couldn't escape from the voices or the darkness as they continued to pursue him endlessly. Soon enough, he found himself completely exhausted, as he collapsed onto his knees. Taking a moment to look behind him, he could see nothing behind him but the infinite shadows around him. Though that didn't mean that the voices had stopped in there pursuit, in fact it meant the opposite, as they were coming in with even more force and strength than before. To Freddie, it was almost like the voices were penetrating his skull and were screaming inside his very mind. This was too much, this was all too much for the boy to handle, as he tried desperately to cover his ears in an attempt to stop the voices. However, this didn't help at all as the voices seemed to even increase, almost as if they were trying to reinforce the fact that he couldn't escape from them.

This was horrible for Freddie, the voices weren't letting up in the least, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop them. They were drowning him in their madness and hatred and to Freddie, it felt like he was _actually _drowning! He could barely breathe, he was losing consciousness, he was slipping...slipping away into the darkness.

BAM!

The sudden sound instantly snapped Freddie out his nightmare-much to his relief-as he looked forward at the source; his mother, Marissa Benson had returned and was standing in front of the now closed front door. Freddie noticed something different about his mother, she was panting heavily, like she had just run a marathon. Her hair wasn't as neatly kept as it usually was; showing that she really did rush over here. But what caught Freddie off guard was that despite how tired she looked, a bright and obviously happy smile highlighted her face.

"Hey Mom, welcome home," Freddie greeted his mother, as he went over and gave her a warm hug, which she happily returned. Freddie had no idea what that disturbing dream was about, but one thing he was certain about was that he didn't want to think about it. Pulling back, he then noticed that Marissa was also sweating. With all of this evidence, Freddie decided to press on the matter of her condition. "Uh Mom, why do you look like you ran all the way here?"

"Freddie, you won't believe what happened today," she exclaimed, clearly trying to catch her breath. After taking a few more seconds to gather some more air into her lungs, she then continued. "So, there I was, in the middle of my shift. When I was called in to check on a sickly old man; and he's such a sweet man too. But anyway, I went to go check on him and there was a woman already in the room. When I asked if she was his daughter-because she looked so young-she actually laughed and said that she was an old friend of his and had decided to come check up on him," she explained, though there was a hint of uncertainty in her voice, like she was still trying to understand it now. "So, she tells me that he tells her that I've taken good care of him, and says that she wants to give me a reward for being so kind to her friend."

"Well that's nice of her, so what did she give you?" Marissa said nothing, but merely reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. Once it was out, she then practically _shoved _it onto her son, though this was due to some great anticipation bubbling inside her. Looking at the paper, Freddie was caught by the large bold letters that hung at the top of the paper.

"Saint Hall," he read.

* * *

**AN: **_Hey guys, so that wraps up the prologue and next chapter will be the first official chapter. I apologize if any of you are upset about leaving this off here, but from now on, the chapters will be a little longer. So from now on, I'll be getting more stuff into the chapters so I won't have to cut things off. Anyway, next chapter begins the official story, so I hope you guys look forward to it! _


End file.
